Friends Are Forever
by A.Magical.Dream
Summary: A new year at high school! It's sohphomore year for Hinata and she's not really that excited, until her friends convince her to join Naruto's band. My main story! Summary's not as good as the story is... Neither is the title... Please R&R!
1. New School Year Part 1

**Hi! This is my main story. I hope you guys like it. Please review it! If you don't, then I won't continue the story. Actually, I will, but I just won't post it! And if you do review it, thank you! I'm actually an author who doesn't mind flames, as long as they're helpful! Oh, and please tell me if I spelled something wrong or there's a problem with my grammer. I'll love you forever if you do! 3 Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yo.**

**Itachi: Hi!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Um, hi Itachi! *thinks: Why is he so happy?***

**Kakashi: Dude, you like totally stole me line!**

**Me: What? Me?**

**Kakashi: Yeah, you!**

**Me: What'd I steal?**

**Kakashi: Yo.**

**Me: Oh. Sorry.**

**Kakashi: IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?! Chidori! *uses chidori, but misses and hits Naruto who is behind me***

**Naruto: Is that what I get for being the main character?! *Falls down unconscious.***

**Me: *sweatdrops***

**Itachi: Foolish little brother.**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Itachi? Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Itachi: .shadow does not own any of the characters except for Hikari! The rest belong to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Me: *relieved* Finally got that over! Thanks, Itachi. Dang, that took _forever_! And it wasn't even funny!**

**Itachi: Foolish little brother.**

**Me: I'M A GIRL, FOOL! SHUDDUP!**

**Itachi: Foolish little sister.**

**Me: I'm not related to you! Man, now I feel sorry for Sasuke...**

**Anyways, like Itachi said, I don't own any of the following characters except for Hikari. I don't mean just this chapter, I mean this _whole_ story!**

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was getting ready for the first day of tenth grade at Konoha High. She had many loyal friends and had a major crush on one of them… She sighed.

_Maybe I can get over him this year…_

Hinata walked downstairs and found Hikari, her maid, already making breakfast.

"Good morning, Hinata!"

"Morning, Hikari."

Hikari was her maid because her father was always away on business trips and such, so he wasn't at home a lot. He was the head to the Hyuuga Corporation.

Hikari asked cheerfully, "Are you exited for your first day of tenth grade?"

"Um, not really," responded Hinata. "I'm trying so hard to get over _him_."

Hinata trusted Hikari with anything, because not only was she the maid, she was Hinata's aunt.

"Oh, honey," said Hikari. "Don't worry, it's just a crush. It's not like your falling in love." She laughed nervously.

"It's not _love_! I'm only fifteen!" exclaimed Hinata. "But I blush whenever I'm near him… Sometimes, I even faint!"

"It's okay…" said Hikari. "Maybe it's just a really, _really_ big crush!"

"I hope so."

"Anyways, come on and have breakfast!"

While Hinata was having breakfast and Hikari was cleaning up the kitchen, Hanabi, Hinata's ten-year-old sister came downstairs.

"Good morning," said Hanabi.

"Why are you up, Hanabi?" asked Hinata. "School starts in two more hours for you!"

"Woke up, went to the bathroom, couldn't go back to sleep."

"Oh," said Hinata, laughing.

_Sucks for Hanabi! _

"Oh shoot! I'm going to be late!" yelped Hinata.

Hikari said, "I thought your school starts in an hour?"

"It does, but I'm meeting with Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari at the Yamanaka Flower Shop! Oh, and I'm going to hang out with them after school today, so I'll be back at five. Bye!"

"Bye Hinata," said Hikari and Hanabi.

* * *

"Hey!" said Hinata walking up to Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Tenten, and Temari.

They said hi back as they chatted in the flower shop owned by Ino's parents. Ino was tall and pretty. She had long blonde hair, put up in a ponytail, and brilliant blue eyes. Ino had a love for the color purple, so she wore it a lot. Today, she wore her purple v-neck tank top and a purple mini-skirt with flip-flops.

Sakura was barely taller than Hinata. She was pretty, too, with her short unusually pink hair and emerald eyes. She usually wears red clothes with a little bit of yellow. Sakura was wearing a v-neck red shirt with a yellow tank top underneath and yellow shorts with sandals.

Tenten was a year older than Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. She had brown hair that was in her usual buns. She was wearing a white tank top with red shorts. Tenten is going out with Hinata's cousin, Neji.

Temari was two years older than Hinata. She had short blonde hair that was in the usual four ponytails at the back of her head. Temari is dating Shikamaru Nara, the laziest sophomore on earth. She didn't care about people who talk behind her back about how she's a senior that goes out with a sophomore. Temari doesn't care about that because she really does like Shikamaru. Today, she wore a bright green shirt with a black skirt and knee-high Converse. She loved dressing in strange, bright clothes.

Hinata wore a white shirt and a blue mini-skirt with white flip-flops. Her long dark blue hair was straightened and she left it down today.

Ino gushed, "Oh my god, guys! It's the first day of school! I'm so exited!"

Sakura said, "Yeah, I can't wait, either! I heard Sasuke coming back to our school this year!"

Tenten said, "Really? Wow, Sakura, you still crushing on him?"

"Um, no," said Sakura with a light blush.

Temari laughed, "What about you, Ino?"

"Nope!" said Ino happily. "I'm trying to focus on my grades this year, so I'm trying not to like any guys."

Hinata laughed this time, joining everyone else. "You? Ino Yamanaka, a.k.a. boy crazy fan girl is not crushing on anybody?"

Ino huffed, "Shut up! It's important for me to get good grades so I can get into a good medical school!"

Sakura stopped laughing. "Oh yeah… That's my goal this year! I'm going to study really hard so I can go to a good medical school, too!"

Ino and Sakura both knew they wanted to be doctors when they grew up. They had that dream ever since they were little kids. When they were younger, they fought a lot over Sasuke since they both had crushes on him. When they were in seventh grade, he moved. They became friends again. But apparently, he came back this year.

Tenten said, "C'mon guys, we need to go to school."

As they walked to school, Hinata brought up a new topic.

"I heard the guys are starting a band this year."

"Yeah, they are!" said Temari. "I was talking to Shikamaru and he said they were and asked him to be in it. He said no, of course, 'cause he doesn't know how to play an instrument or sing."

"Oh, wow," said Ino. "I just got a mental image of him singing!"

They burst into laughter.

"So who's in it?" asked Sakura.

Tenten answered, "Naruto says he's singing and he's electric guitar. I think Gaara's on drums, and Sasuke's backup singer and has electric guitar."

"Oh…" said Hinata. "Don't they need a bass?"

"Yeah," answered Temari. "They're looking for a girl who's willing to sing and do bass."

"You know our girl Hinata here can sing and plays bass?" said Sakura.

"Oh, yeah! I nearly forgot!" said Ino. "You should be in the band, Hinata!"

"Nah, I'm not really… I don't know," said Hinata blushing slightly.

Temari said, "You know you want to! Gaara won't leave me alone! He wants me to be their singer and bass, and I'm like, "Heck no!" Does he not realize I'm not a musician?!"

Tenten said, "Whoa, calm down, Temari! Hinata, you really should join them!"

"I don't know…"

Sakura said, "Hinata performs at the talent show every year! We'll just take Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke to it and show them Hinata's skills!"

Hinata whined, "No! Please, no! You know how I feel about that!"

Naruto… He was Hinata's major crush. She liked him since seventh grade. His cheerful personality, bright blue eyes, golden blonde hair, wide smile… She liked him a lot.

"C'mon, Hinata! This is your chance!" said Ino.

They were trying to get her to say okay, but they just pissed her off. When they got to school…

"For god's sake! Do whatever you want! Just, please, shut up!"

"Jeez, Hinata. We didn't know you had it in you," Tenten huffed. "You don't have to be so mean!'

"Sorry," said Hinata, blushing.

Temari said, "Okay, this is Hinata's new goal this year: to stop blushing a lot! We accomplished last year's goal, and now she doesn't stutter!"

"Oh, shut up!" said Hinata.

They all laughed.

* * *

Luckily, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura had the same homeroom and similar schedules. All of the guys they were friends with were in the same homeroom, too.

Mr. Kakashi Hatake's homeroom.

"Good morning, class," he said in a bored voice.

There were a few mumbles of "good morning".

"Now, then, let's try that again," Mr. Hatake said. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr. Hatake!" the class chorused together.

"Much better. Anyways, I lost the attendance sheet, so talk quietly while I try to find it."

_Oh, wow. I got a crappy teacher this year… _Hinata thought_._

Over at the back of the classroom, Naruto and Sasuke were talking.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What, dobe?"

"Idiot, don't call me "dobe"!"

"Sure, you're not."

"Thanks for agreeing with me," said Naruto dripping with sarcasm.

"No problem," said Sasuke, unemotionally.

Naruto continued, "Anyways, I wanna talk to you 'bout the band."

"What?"

"First, we need a person who'll do keyboard and a person who'll do bass, and one of them needs to be able to sing good."

"True."

"Second, we need a name."

"Yeah, well, we should talk to Gaara about this later."

"Fine."

In the middle, in front of the guys, sat Hinata, Sakura, and Ino.

Ino said, "Go on, Sakura. Talk to him!"

Sakura said innocently, "Talk to who?"

Hinata said, "C'mon, you know who!"

Sakura said, "No, guys! I don't like him!"

Kiba Inuzuka walked up to them. "Who does Sakura like?"

Hinata said, "Nobody, Kiba."

Ino said in a pissed voice, "Go away, dog-boy."

Kiba huffed and walked away to go sit near Shino Aburame.

"Yo, Shino!"

"Yes?"

"Yo!"

"Hello."

"Oh, forget you!" Kiba huffed again and walked to sit with Naruto and Sasuke.

Ino continued, "Sakura, you know you like him!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do," said Hinata, pointing out the obvious. "You're staring at him adoringly!"

"No, I'm not!" Sakura turned around to face Shino, who was in front of her.

Ino and Hinata just laughed at their friend's stubbornness.

* * *

**This chapter is not finished! This is just part one! Thanks for reading it, please review! **

**Oh, and I promise, the next part is so much better!**

**If you know anybody who's a really good critic, please tell them to read this story, I know it needs A LOT of help! ThAnK yOu!**


	2. New School Year Part 2

Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were walking out of their new science class with Mrs. Yuuhi. She seemed like a nice person and she took a liking to Hinata.

"Like I was saying earlier, you guys should let Hinata in your band!" said Sakura.

"Sure!" exclaimed Naruto. "What do you play?"

"No! I, uh… I don't play anything!" said Hinata backing away. "Shut up, Sakura!" She hissed into her ear.

Sakura and Ino laughed.

Sasuke said, "Naruto, you can't let just let people in our band. We need to know if they're good enough."

"Oh, yeah… Hey, Ino, Sakura, is Hinata good enough?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Sakura.

Ino said, "Actually, if you want, you can watch her on the annual city talent show!"

Sakura said, "Yep! She sings every year and plays guitar!"

"YOU SING?!"

"Um, yeah…" said Hinata surprised at Naruto's reaction.

He exclaimed, "That's great! We've been looking for a lead female singer!"

"But, I'm not sure I want to do this!" protested Hinata.

"C'mon Hinata!" said Ino.

"You know you're great!" said Sakura.

"Oh, yeah, and we also need someone to do keyboard…" said Naruto thoughtfully.

Sakura gasped, "I'll do it!"

Sasuke said, "You'll have to show us if you're good enough."

"Fine," said Sakura. "When's your next band practice?"

"After school," said Naruto. "Hinata and Ino can come, too, if they want. Hinata needs to show us her skills!"

"I'll come, but if you want to see my "skills", you'll have to go to the talent show."

"Alright."

* * *

Sakura, according to Naruto, made the band. She's the new keyboard player. She played alone while Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara listened.

Naruto said, "That was great! You're in! Now, let's practice altogether! What song?"

Ino said, "Um, how about 'It's gonna be me" by N'SYNC?"

"It's cool with me," said Gaara.

"Yeah," said Sasuke.

"Okay, lets go! 1, 2, 3!" exclaimed Naruto.

Gaara started out with the drums then joined by Sasuke and Sakura on electric guitar and keyboard.

Naruto started singing.

_It's gonna be me. (Oh, yeah)_

_You've mighta been hurt, babe. _

_That ain't no lie._

_You've seen them all come and go. (Oooh!)_

_I remember you told me that it made you believe in,_

_No man, no cry._

_Maybe that's why._

Sasuke joined Naruto's singing.

Every little thing I do.

Never seems enough for you.

You don't wanna lose it again.

But I'm not like them.

Baby, when you finally, get to love somebody.

Guess what?

It's gonna be me.

Sasuke stopped singing. Naruto continued.

_You've got no choice, babe._

_But to move on, and you know._

_There ain't no time to waste._

_You just-_

_Too blind, to see._

_But in the end you know it's gonna be me_

_You can't deny, so just tell me why!_

_Every little thing I do,_

_Never seems enough for you._

_You don't wanna lose it again,_

_But I'm not like them._

_Baby, when you finally._

_Get to love somebody._

_Guess what?_

_It's gonna be me._

Sasuke sang one line.

It's gonna be me.

Naruto started singing again, but in slower music.

_There comes a day._

_When I'll be the one._

_You'll see…_

_It's gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna._

_It's gonna be me._

The music got faster.

_All that I do._

_Is not enough for you._

_I don't wanna lose it._

_But I'm not like that._

_When finally (finally)_

_You get to lo-ove_

_Guess what? Guess what? (Guess what?)_

_Every little thing I do._

_Never seems enough for you. (For you, babe)_

_You don't wanna lose it again (Don't wanna lose it)_

_But I'm not like them._

_Baby, when you finally get to love somebody. (Love)_

_Guess what? Guess what?_

_It's gonna be me._

_Every little thing I do (Oh!)_

_Never seems enough for you. (For you)_

_You don't wanna lose it again (Don't wanna lose it)_

_But I'm not like them._

_Baby, when you finally._

_Get to love somebody._

_Guess what?_

_It's gonna be me._

"That was really good!" said Hinata as she and Ino clapped for the band.

"Thanks," said Naruto, grinning at Hinata.

She blushed and looked down.

Naruto said, "Now, then, we'll just have to see what you have to show us."


	3. Talent Show

**Here is Chapter 2! I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own the songs either, they belong to Cascada and Ne-Yo. NOT MINE! Oh, and neither was the song from the chapter before; that was "It's gonna be me" by N'SYNC. **

* * *

After a boring first week of school, Saturday finally came.

Saturday was the day of the talent show.

This talent show was not a competition. It was just for Konoha's entertainment.

The host was none other than Iruka Umino. He was the nicest teacher in Konoha. Mr. Umino was an elementary school teacher. He used to teach Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and the rest of them. Gaara, Temari, and their brother, Kankurou, moved to Konoha from Sand when Naruto and the rest of them started middle school.

It was 2 in the afternoon and some of the participants of the talent show offered to help set up for the show. Many people were practicing. The stage was outside, at Konoha Park.

Mr. Umino said, "Okay, good job, so far! I need some people to work on the sound system and I also need some guys to help out with the stage!"

Hinata offered to help out with the microphones. Kiba was there, as well. He was helping her out.

Hinata started a conversation with him.

"What are you doing for the talent show, Kiba?"

"Oh, I'm just gonna show off Akamaru with some tricks."

Akamaru was Kiba's huge, white dog that followed him everywhere. Well, almost everywhere. Akamaru wasn't allowed inside the school.

Hinata said, "Oh, that's cool. It's your first time, right?"

"First time at a talent show?"

Hinata nodded.

He grinned, "Yeah! But Akamaru and I are gonna be the best out of them all!"

Akamaru, who was right behind Kiba, barked in agreement. Then, he got up and trotted over to a nearby tree and laid down.

Kiba sighed. "Akamaru, why don't you go practice or something. Or you can help Mr. Umino with the stage. I don't know, just go do something, instead of laying around!"

Akamaru walked over to Mr. Umino to help him.

Kiba, said, "So, Hinata, what are you gonna do?"

Hinata said, "I'm going to sing and play guitar. It's what I do every year."

"Really? Oh, yeah! I remember last year, you sang. And, wow, you were really good!"

"Thank you," she blushed.

"What song did you do?"

"It was "Unfaithful" by Rihanna."

"That's cool. I liked your version better than hers. What are you doing this year?"

She smiled, "If you want to know, you have to wait till it's my turn."

Kiba laughed, "Fine, be that way."

* * *

I really wish I could've helped with the preparations for the show…

_Naruto was in his room. He was singing all by himself without his band or any music._

_I hope I'll be good enough by myself… Man, Mr. Umino better have kept his promise!_

_I'm gonna surprise everyone! Hopefully, Sasuke and Gaara will understand why I'm doing this by myself. The band isn't ready, yet. Maybe next year we can do the talent show together, with _all _of our members._

_

* * *

_

Mr. Umino smiled. "Thank you! Next up, we have Hinata Hyuuga! She performs every year, and this year, she'll be singing to us, "Every time we touch" by Cascada!"

Somewhere in the crowd's clapping, she could hear her friends.

"Go, Hinata!"

"BEAST THEM ALL!"

"We love you!"

"CHA! GET 'EM, GIRL!"

She smiled to herself. Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were there, too. Neji and Shikamaru tagged along for the fun of it with their girlfriends.

Hinata walked up onto the stage and took a seat on the stool in the middle of the stage, with her guitar in her hand. A microphone was already on the stand, and she adjusted it to her height.

She started playing on her instrument. Hinata then started singing.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  


_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

People started dancing slowly along with her singing. She had an amazing voice. They danced right in front of the stage. She stopped singing and continued playing on her guitar for a while. Then she started singing again.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Again, she stopped singing and played guitar for a bit. Then, she started singing.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were all thinking the same thing.

_She's in!_

Naruto was amazed by her voice. It was the best voice he ever heard.

_She's amazing! Her skills… Damn, I'm jealous! Wow, and her dress… Hinata's really pretty! I've never seen her like this before… _

The auddience burst into applause. She smiled at them and blushed.

"Thank you!"

Hinata walked off the stage with her guitar in hand.

Kiba was at the steps of the stage.

"That was great, Hinata! Even better than last year!"

She laughed and said, "Thanks, you and Akamaru were really good, too!"

Kiba and Akamaru had already went before Hinata.

"Thanks!"

She walked over to Tenten's car, which was parked away from Konoha Park, to drop off her guitar in the backseat. Tenten had given her key to Hinata so she would'nt have to carry her guitar around after her performance. Hinata went back to the show, where a group of dancers were dancing to "Right Round" by Flo Rida.

"Hey, guys," said Hinata, walking over to her friends.

"Hina!" Ino squealed, "You were amazing!"

"You really were!" Agreed Sakura, hugging Hinata.

"You did what I said," said Temari.

Hinata was confused, "What'd you mean?"

"You beasted them all! Come here, girl!" Temari pulled her into a hug.

Hinata laughed, "Oh, so that was you! Thanks."

Tenten, who was with Neji watching the show, walked over to her.

"Hinata! I loved the song you chose! It sounds better with your voice, instead of Cascada!"

"Thanks, Tenten," said Hinata, hugging her.

Naruto walked over to them, with his hand scratching his head.

All the girls except Hinata were thinking the same thing.

_Naruto's embarrassed! He's showing it the guy way! Wait… He's embarrassed? What for? _

"Damn, Hinata. That was beyond amazing."

She blushed deeply and looked down. "Thank you, Naruto."

He continued, "And, well… The guys and I haven't talked about it yet, but according to me, you're definitely in."

"She's in," said Sakura. "According to me as well."

"In what? Oh, the band! Um, I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm not sure I'd want to join your band."

His face fell. _Damn it… We're obviously not good enough for her…_

Hinata saw his smile slip. _Oh, no! Now I'm upsetting him…_

She said, "Well… I'm not sure, yet. Maybe… Just give me some time to think about it. I swear, I'll tell you tomorrow what my choice is. I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks! I have your cell number, don't you have mine?

"Yeah."

"So, then, can you call me?"

"Okay."

"Oh, Hinata?"

"Yes?""You look really pretty."

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed at this.

"Thanks."

Hinata was wearing a knee-length, spaghetti-strap, light blue, summer dress with flip flops. Her hair was straightened.

"Aw, look! Young love," said Temari laughing.

"Shut up, Temari," said Tenten. "You're embarrassing them!"

Naruto blushed and got a little pissed off.

"Yeah, Temari! Listen to Tennie once in a while!"

This time, Tenten got pissed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, NARUTO!"

"Sorry, sorry," said Naruto laughing.

Sakura yelled, "THAT'S OUR NICKNAME FOR HER, IDIOT! NOW, GO AWAY!"

"Jeez, I was leaving, anyways!"

Hinata stopped him, "You don't have to… They're just being themselves, they don't mean it!"

"Nah, Hinata," said Naruto smiling down at her. "I really do have to go."

"Oh, okay. Um, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, don't forget to tell me tomorrow!" He walked away with that.

"Where's he going?" asked Ino.

"I'm not sure… But he's heading towards the stage," said Hinata.

* * *

Mr. Umino called out to the crowd, "This will be our last performance! This is his first time, so please welcome, Naruto Uzumaki! He will be singing to us, "Closer" by Ne-Yo!"

"Naruto?" said Sasuke.

"He never told us he was going to do the talent show…" said Gaara.

Neji said, "I thought you guys were in a band together?"

"They are," said Shikamaru.

"Then why's Naruto up there alone?" asked Tenten.

Temari said, "Who knows? But, hey, I wanna be there when Sasuke and Gaara yell at him for ditching the band."

Sakura said, "Oh, no, he's getting a beating from _me_."

"That's even worse," said Ino.

Hinata was quiet during the whole conversation. She was staring up at Naruto on the stage. _He obviously didn't want them to know, so this was a surprise for all of us._

Naruto walked onto the stage. He took the microphone from Mr. Umino and smiled to the crowd. He nodded towards the technician who started the music. Then he started singing.

_Closer _

_Closer_

_Closer _

_Closer_

Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that she wants to own me  
To control me  


_Come closer _

_Come closer_

_Come closer_

And I just can't pull my self away  
Under her spell I can't break  


_I just can't stop _

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_  
And i just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
_

_I just can't stop _

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

Sakura and Ino were off in the crowds, dancing and laughing at each other. Hinata smiled.

His voice was amazing, too. She already heard it before, but still… It was amazing.

_I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tounge  
She's the sweetest taste of sin  
The more I get the more I want  
She wants to own me  
Come closer  
She says come closer_

Tenten asked Temari, "Dance?"

Temari said, "Hell, no. Me does not dance. What about your boyfriend?"

"Neji doesn't dance either." said Tenten. She turned over to Hinata. "Dance?"

"Sure."

Tenten grabbed both of Hinata's hands and started dancing. They both laughed and soon enough, Ino and Sakura joined them and switched partners. Hinata started dancing with Ino. Naruto saw Hinata in the crowds, laughing and dancing with her friends. He grinned.

_Come closer._

_Come closer._

_Come closer._

_Come closer._

_Come closer._

_Come closer._

_I just can't stop nooooo _

_I just can't stop nooooo _

_I just can't stop nooooo _

_I just can't stop nooooo_

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break_

_I just cant stop_

_ I just cant stop _

_I just cant stop _

_I just cant stop _

_I just cant stop_

_Come closer_

As soon as he finished, everybody clapped.

Mr. Umino took the microphone from Naruto.

"Thank you so much for attending our talent show this year! Please come again next year! Have a safe trip home!"

Naruto walked up to his guy friends and grinned at them.

"How was it?"

Sasuke and Gaara said nothing.

"Dudes, I'm sorry. I just wanted to try this by myself. And besides, the band wasn't ready for this. We didn't have enough time to practice or enough members. Do you accept my apology?"

"We have no choice," said Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Gaara. "But your song was really good."

"Good job, man," said Neji.

"Thanks, bro," said Naruto, grinning. "Where's Shika?"

"He was here a moment ago," said Sasuke.

Gaara said, "He went to the "bathroom"."

"Meaning…?" Naruto was confused.

"Naruto, every time he says he needs to go to the bathroom, where do we find him?" asked Neji.

"Oh," said Naruto.

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten walked up to the guys.

"Hey," said Tenten. She gave Neji a one-armed hug from the side.

Sakura was really pissed off.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT WE WERE A BAND!"

She was being held back by Hinata and Ino.

"LEMME AT HIM! LEMME AT HIM!"

Ino let go of her, but Hinata kept her grip tight.

Hinata said, "No, Sakura, just let him explain!"

Ino said, "Naruto, you better have a good explanation or you should just run.

People who were passing by them sweat-dropped at Sakura's behavior.

"Explain, idiot," said Sakura, angrily.

"Okay, jeez. I knew the band wasn't ready for this, and I wanted to do this really badly. I've never performed in front of a crowd before, and I wanted to try it by myself."

Sakura said, "Fine, whatever."

Hinata said, "Wow, Naruto, you did great today!"

"You think so? I liked it and I thought it was fun..." He scratched his head again.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari laughed. _Wow, he's actually starting to crush on her!_

"What's so funny?" asked Gaara.

"Nothing," said Ino. "Just a girl thing."

"Obviously," said Neji.

"Hey, where's Shika?" asked Temari.

Hinata laughed. "Oh, he's in Tenten's car, sleeping."

Temari said, "Why did I even ask?"

They laughed.

Tenten said, "Hey, let's have dinner together later, all of us!"

"Why?" asked Sasuke. "It's just a waste of money."

"Because we're all friends and we _love_ wasting money," said Ino.

Naruto said, "She's right, you know?"

Everyone agreed and laughed some more.

"Okay, where to?" said Hinata.

"Um, how about…" Naruto had to think on this one.

"What about Red Lobster?" said Temari.

"Sure," said everyone.

"Then it's settled," said Sakura.

"Red Lobster at 7," said Sasuke.

"Yep," said Temari.

Ino said, "Us girls are going to the mall, meanwhile."

* * *

**Hopefully, you enjoyed it, somewhat. Next chapter will be better! I think... **

**Anyways, please REVIEW! I actually do take flames! (Unlike a lot of people...)**

**THANK YOU!**


	4. Dinner After Talent Show

**CHAPTER 3!!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the following; all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. (His nickname from now on will be Kishi-sama)**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE READING THIS! **

* * *

Gaara said, "Tenten, do you have room for one more?"

It was the end of the show and it was 5 o'clock. Everybody was going home.

Tenten said, "Yeah. Do you need a ride?"

_I thought I saw his silver Mustang parked next to my car…_

"No," said Gaara.

"Oh," said Tenten. _Why'd he ask me then?_

Tenten had given her car keys to Temari so she could go wake up Shikamaru. Naruto went to the bathroom, and the girls were just chatting. The guys were talking to, then Gaara suddenly asked the question.

Temari walked up with Shikamaru.

"Yo," said Sasuke. "Let's go."

"Okay," said Temari. "Sorry, girls, I need to drive the guys. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah," said Hinata.

"Wait, I thought Naruto was riding with them," said Sakura.

"Guess not," said Ino. "He probably has his own ride."

"Ino, Naruto's _fifteen_," said Tenten.

Hinata said, "Maybe he's just walking home…?"

Naruto walked over to them from the bathroom.

"Hey, where did the guys go?"

"They left," said Tenten.

"WHAAAAT?!"

"They left," said Sakura.

"Yeah, Naruto, can't you hear?" said Ino.

"Crap!" said Naruto. "Oh, so this is their little way of getting back at me for not telling them one little thing…"

Hinata asked, "Do you need a ride, Naruto?"

"Kinda…"

Tenten said, "You can come with us, we have room for one more."

Ino said, "Oh! So that's why Gaara asked if you had room for one more."

"Ugh, stupid Sasuke and Gaara…" muttered Naruto.

"C'mon, let's go!" said Ino. "I wanna hang at the mall after we drop off Naruto.

They left to go to Tenten's white Mercedes Benz.

"Sweet car," said Naruto.

"I call shotgun!" said Sakura bouncing to the front seat.

"Thanks," said Tenten to Naruto.

Hinata said, "Are you planning on getting a car this year, Naruto?"

They got into the backseat, first Ino, then Hinata, then Naruto.

"Yeah!" he said. "I saved enough money from working at Burger King."

"You work at Burger King?" said Ino.

"Yes, and I'm quitting as soon as I can! Ugh, I hate that place! But I can't quit now, I need the money…"

Hinata said, "I was considering working at Burger King, before…"

Tenten laughed from the front seat.

"Why? You're rich!"

Hinata answered, "Yeah, but I wanted to earn my own money."

Naruto said, "Now that's something you don't hear from a rich, spoiled, brat!"

"What?" said Sakura. "She may be rich, but she's not a spoiled brat!"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I know that! I was joking, jeez. Hinata's probably the nicest person I've ever met!"

Hinata looked down at her lap and blushed.

Naruto laughed more. "And she's the shyest!"

Ino whacked him on the head, playfully.

"Well, Naruto, you're definitely not shy!"

"I know. I pride myself on that."

Hinata looked up. "So, Naruto, do you have your permit yet?"

"Yeah, and it sucks because I can't drive without an adult… Oh, well. As soon as I turn sixteen, I'm definitely going to get my license."

She smiled at him.

"And when I do, I'll take everybody some place cool!"

"Idiot, you can't drive a car with all of us! And that's including the other guys and Tema!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yeah, but he can like, rent a big van!" said Tenten.

"That's true," said Ino.

Tenten asked, "Naruto, which one's your building?"

She was driving through the area where Naruto lived and he pointed to one. When she pulled to a stop, Hinata got out of the car so Naruto could get out.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Hinata," he said.

"Okay, bye," said Hinata.

"Hina," said Sakura as Hinata bounced back into the car, shutting the door behind her. "You really need to ask him out or _something_! At least give him a hint you're into him!"

"No!" Hinata blushed. "It doesn't matter. He'll _never_ like me! He likes you for god's sake and I'm _nothing_ compared to you!"

Sakura said, "He doesn't like me anymore! He got over me in _elementary school_! Besides, even if he did ask me out, I would _never_ say yes! You're one of my best friends and I'm not gonna hurt you like that.

"Hina…" said Ino.

"Really? Are you sure? 'Cause if you ask me, he was checking you out earlier," said Tenten.

Hinata said, "I didn't ask you and stop lying, it's not helping."

Tenten stuck her tongue out at the rearview mirror.

Ino said, "I want a bet with somebody!"

"Sure," said Hinata, relieved they changed the subject. "What is it?"

Ino declared, "I bet that Naruto will ask her out within a month!"

"What?!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Ooh, I'm in!" said Tenten from the front seat.

"Same!" said Sakura.

"I say no, he won't ask me out," said Hinata. "Saks, Tennie, are you _serious_?!"

"Yeah, we are," said Sakura. "If he does ask you out, Hina, you owe us twenty. _Each_."

"Fine," said Hinata. "It's a deal. And if he doesn't, you owe me twenty. All of you!"

"Okay," said Tenten. "We'll shake on it later, when I'm not driving."

They went to Hinata's house real quick so she could drop off her guitar and change her clothes. All of them went inside with her. Hikari offered them drinks.

"No thanks," said Sakura.

"Yeah, we're heading to the mall, then we're having dinner together," said Tenten. "Hinata won't be back home till later."

"Oh, it's okay," said Hikari. "Take her out as long as you want."

"Thanks," said Sakura.

Ino went upstairs with Hinata so they could pick out an outfit for her to wear.

"How about this?"

Ino held up a plunging neckline black shirt with a light blue tank top underneath and a pair of jean shorts.

"That's great, Ino. Thanks!"

Hinata changed her clothes while Ino looked out her window.

"Hina, hurry up, they're waiting in the car."

"Okay, okay, I'm done!"

They walked outside to the car where Tenten and Sakura were already buckled up.

"Hey, c'mon, let's get going," said Sakura.

Tenten started driving as soon as Hinata and Ino buckled in.

She said, "Hey, Hinata, Hikari said we can sleep over tonight!"

"Yeah," said Sakura. "We're gonna invite Temari, too!"

"That's great!" said Ino.

"Yeah!" said Hinata. "Are we meeting Tema at the mall?"

"Yes, she's on her way there right now," said Sakura.

"We just called her," said Tenten.

* * *

At the mall, Temari was with Gaara and Shikamaru, waiting in front of American Eagle.

"Hey," said Temari. "Gaara was bored, and Shikamaru was sleeping again, so I dragged them along."

"That's cool," said Ino.

"Yeah," said Tenten.

"Get ready for some major shopping," Hinata advised Gaara and Shika. "Ino brought her checkbook."

"Oh, shut up!" said Ino.

"It's true, though," said Sakura.

The girls laughed and Gaara said, "No thanks. I'm leaving."

Shikamaru was horrified, "No! Gaara don't leave me here with these maniacs!"

"Fine," said Gaara. _Even Shika doesn't deserve to be with the girls when they're shopping. _"C'mon let's just walk around or something."

Shika, who was relieved, nodded and joined Gaara.

The girls were cracking up as they left.

"Shika, Gaara, we'll call you when we're done!"

"Fine," said Gaara.

"Remember," said Shikamaru. "We have to leave at seven for dinner."

"Yeah," said Hinata.

"Have fun!" said Sakura.

* * *

Temari and Tenten drove up to Red Lobster with everybody in their cars.

"Kankurou's joining us, too," said Temari. "He's driving the other guys."

"Oh," said Hinata.

When they arrived, they saw that the other guys were already there.

"How goes it?" said Tenten. She sat next to Neji.

"Hey, not bad," said Neji. "How was the mall trip?"

"Not bad," said Tenten. "Didn't buy anything."

"That's surprising," said Naruto. "Did anybody buy anything?"

Hinata answered, "No, well, Ino bought a top."

Gaara said, "Thank god Shika and I left. Or else we would've been bombarded by questions."

Shikamaru imitated the girls, "Does this look good on me? Does it go with this skirt? Are you listening? You think this matches my eyes?"

Ino said, "SHUT UP!"

"We aren't like that!" said Sakura.

"That's insulting," said Hinata.

Sasuke said, "Well, it's not like you do that, Hinata."

"I don't, I guess," said Hinata.

Tenten said, "But she does buy a lot of clothes."

"True," said Temari.

"Oh, shut up," said Hinata.

* * *

After they ordered and their food came, they started talking again.

"Tema, you can make it, right?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah," said Temari. "Kankurou, don't you have an art exhibit thing tomorrow?"

"Yep," said Kankurou.

"What time is it?" asked Sakura.

"Three," said Kankurou. "Why?"

Temari said, "Okay, well, I'm spending the night at Hina's. The girls and I'll come to your exhibit."

"Yeah," said Tenten. "That works."

"Okay, it's settled."

Naruto said, "Kankurou, are you doing the whole puppet thing?"

"Yeah," said Kankurou. "I made even better ones this year!"

Kankurou was a talented artist. He made many puppets that look very realistic.

Kankurou said, "I made one of Sasuke! It's hilarious! It looks _exactly_ like him, it's kinda creepy."

"Whoa," said Sasuke. "You make puppets of me?"

"Yeah," said Kankurou. Sasuke sweat-dropped. "Don't take it wrong, dude! It's just that… you look funny."

They all laughed while Sasuke got furious.

"At least I don't wear make-up!"

Those two fought for a while. Hinata and the other girls kicked back and relaxed at the normal behavior of their friends.

Naruto said, "Crap, I gotta go…"

Hinata said, "Oh, you're leaving so soon?"

"Yeah," he said. "Um, I'll see you later, Hinata. Don't forget to text or call me tomorrow!"

He paid his bill and left.

Sasuke, just realizing Naruto left, said, "Oh, he left."

Kankurou grinned, "I guess we're not fun to watch."

"Oh, wow," said Ino. "You guys are really immature."

Sakura said, "Who knew Sasuke Uchiha could be immature?"

"Ha, nobody I guess," said Tenten.

"Shut up," said Sasuke.

"C'mon, girls, let's go to Hina's," said Sakura. "Wait, you guys all called your parent, right?"

"Yeah," said all the girls.

Temari said, "We all have to go home and get our stuff, though…"

Tenten said, "Yeah, you're right. Tema, get your car and you guys go get Sakura' stuff since she lives near you. I can take Ino and Hina with me."

They all got up.

"Okay."

Neji said, "Tennie, call me tomorrow." He would've kissed her and everything, if only all of them weren't there, looking at Neji and Tenten.

"Sure," said Tenten, bending down to give him a hug around his neck.

After paying their bill, they left together.

* * *

**That's it!**

**Please review and I'll give you virtual chocolate chip pancakes!**

**=]**

**Thank you!**


	5. Sleepover at Hina's

**Hey, I know it's been a while since I updated... I'm sorry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, never will, never will want to. (Doesn't Masashi Kishimoto ever get tired of working on Naruto?)**

**Enjoy the best you can! =]**

* * *

After Tenten and Ino got their stuff from their homes, they drove over to Hinata's house.

Tenten said, "Ino, do you like anybody?"

Ino blushed slightly and said, "No! I'm not liking anybody this year!"

Hinata said, "You're Ino! You have to like somebody! And besides, you're blushing, meaning you like somebody, but won't admit it."

Ino sighed, "Why do my friends have to know me so well?"

"Just answer the question," said Tenten impatiently.

"Fine! I do! I'll tell you later when Temari and Sakura are with us," said Ino.

"You better," said Hinata.

* * *

Temari and Sakura were already there, talking to Hanabi.

"How's school been going, Hanabi?" asked Temari.

"So far, okay. What about you?" said Hanabi.

"Good, good," said Sakura.

"Yeah, what she said," said Tema.

"Oh, hey," said Sakura when she saw Hinata walk in the kitchen with Ino and Tenten.

Ino said, "Hanaaaa!" Ino was obsessed with Hanabi. They loved talking to each other and Ino liked dressing Hanabi up.

"Hi, Ino!" said Hanabi.

After talking for a bit, they went upstairs to put their stuff up. Hikari ordered pizza for them. They had their pizza and they went upstairs. Hanabi had to go to her piano lesson the next morning, so she went to bed early.

"Hina, lets prank call somebody!" suggested Tema excitedly.

"Okay, who?" said Hinata.

Sakura said, "Sasuke!"

Tenten said, "Yeah!"

"Alright," said Ino, reaching for the phone. "You got his number?"

Sakura said, "Yep, it's in my phone, I got it from Kiba. But Sasuke doesn't have my number… Lets prank text him, too!"

Temari said, "Okay, but we have to make sure it seems like there's only one of us. He knows we're having a sleepover now."

"Yeah," said Sakura. "Text or call first?"

"Call," said Hinata. "He's probably still awake; nobody sleeps early on Saturday except for Hanabi."

"'Kay, I'm on it," said Ino. "What's his number?"

Tenten took Sakura phone and said, "Don't forget to put *67."

"Yeah, already did that," said Ino impatiently.

Tenten read out, "657-3654."

Ino dialed the number.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered the phone.

"I have a complaint," said Ino. She lowered her voice so she didn't sound like herself.

"Who are you?" He sounded annoyed.

"I found hair in my apple juice!"

"What?"

"Hair. In. My. Apple. Juice. And why do you always smell like that? Is it because you bathe in cranberry sauce?"

Sasuke hung up on her.

They burst into laughter.

"Wow," said Hinata. "Hair in my apple juice? Nice."

"I couldn't think of anything else!" said Ino.

"Of course," said Sakura.

"Let's text him next," said Hinata.

"Okay, I wanna do it first!" said Temari.

She took the phone and started texting him.

"What are you saying," asked Tenten.

"Hold on," said Tema. "I'll tell you what happens."

---TEXTING---

Sakura: i told u i had a complaint.

Sasuke: stop stalkin me

Sakura: im not stlkin u. ily.

Sasuke: wtf? who r u?

Sakura: y do u smell like cranberi saus?

Sasuke: again, wtf? who r u?

Sakura: im… idk who i iz.

Sasuke: … stop stalkin me

Sakura: I LOVE YOU!

Sasuke: WHO R U?!

Sasuke: hello

Sasuke: u dere?

---END OF TEXTING---

They were all laughing at what Temari texted.

Sakura said, "He's probably gonna suspect us, but who cares?"

Hinata laughed, "Yeah."

"C'mon, guys, let's go outside," said Tenten.

"At eleven at night?" Ino asked.

"Sure," said Temari.

"Why not?" said Hinata.

"It's cool with me," said Sakura.

"Fine," said Ino. "But if we're kidnapped, I swear, I'm gonna murder you guys."

They crept outside of the house silently, without waking up Hanabi or Hikari.

"Take a key, just in case," said Tenten, softly.

"Okay," said Hinata.

She tip-toed over to her purse and pulled out the house key.

"Got it," whispered Hinata.

They silently walked outside and into the street.

"Did anybody bring their phone?" asked Ino. "I did."

They all had brought the phones with them.

"That's where Shino lives," said Hinata pointing to a dark house on the corner of the street. "He lives with his dad and doesn't have any other siblings."

"I never talked to him much," said Sakura. "He always seemed kinda… creepy."

"I know what you mean," said Tenten. "He always says a question before talking. "How did I know that? Because I used my awesome insect book." Nah, I'm just kidding."

Ino said, "But it's true!"

"Yeah," said Temari. "Talk to him a lot, Hina?"

"No, not really," said Hinata. "I remember once in like kindergarten or something, I went over to his house for a "play date". Shino took me to his room and showed me his insect collection… It was kinda gross. Then he put a spider on my arm!" She shuddered. "I never talked to him much after that."

Ino looked disgusted. "Ew, I feel bad for five-year-old Hina!"

"Yeah, same," said Sakura.

"Anyways, moving on to a different subject," said Temari. "What's your answer, Hina?"

"Answer to what?"

"Naruto's question," said Tennie.

"Um… I don't know. I really actually do want to, but I might make a fool of myself in front of everybody. In front of Naruto," admitted Hinata.

Sakura said, "Man, Hina, you should've seen Naruto's face when he saw you singing. His mouth was hanging down by his knees!"

"You've got talent, Hina," said Ino. "You just gotta show it more. This could be your chance."

"Yeah," said Temari. "What Ino said is true."

"And since you want to do it, you should!" added Tenten.

Hinata sighed and thought for a moment._ This really could be my chance… Maybe Naruto will notice me a little more… And I do love singing._

"Okay," said Hinata. "I'll do it. For you guys."

Sakura squealed, "Yay! I'm not the only girl in the band anymore! Thanks, Hina, you're not gonna regret this choice!"

Hinata smiled.

Ino said, "C'mon go ahead and call Naruto."

"Now?" asked Hinata, nervously.

"Yeah!" said Temari.

Tenten said, "Go for it, girl."

"Okay," said Hinata. "Call or text?"

The other girls said, "Call!"

Tema said, "Put the phone on speaker!" Hinata did as she was told.

Hinata looked in her phone and saw Naruto's name in her contacts. She called him.

"Hello?" the voice was energetic.

"Naruto?" She was kinda nervous.

"Oh, Hinata! Hey!"

"Hi."

"What's up? Thought you were with the girls or something."

"Yeah, I am. And, um… I just wanted to say, I… I'll join your band."

"REALLY?!"

"Um, yeah, it's okay if you don't want me to anymore…"

"No! It's not that! This is great! Thank you so much, Hina! You won't regret this!"

_Hina?! He just called me "Hina"! That's my nickname only my close friends use on me!_

"Hina? HINATA? You there?"

"Uh, um, yeah!"

"Great!" said Naruto. "So, um… I was just wondering…"

Hinata was confused, "Yeah?" Why does he sound nervous?

"Um, never mind!" he said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll… Um, I'll ask you later."

"Okay…?"

"Yeah, uh, well… Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the art exhibit?"

"Yeah," said Hinata. "You will."

"Cool! Well, bye, I guess."

"Good night, Naruto."

"G'night, Hina."

She turned off the phone and said, "I'm officially a part of the band."

"That was so cute!" exclaimed Ino.

"What?" said Hina.

"He was obviously gonna ask you out!" said Tema.

"But then he probably heard us whispering in the background…" said Tennie.

"Yeah," said Sakura. "Sorry about that."

"We almost got twenty from Hinata!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Oh, yeah!" said Ino. "And he called her our nickname for her!"

"Isn't that just downright adorable?" said Sakura.

"Shut up! He was probably used to you guys calling me that!" said Hinata.

"Sure," said Tema. "Whatever you say."

"What?! Naruto's texting me!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Ooh! What does it say?" asked Sakura, eagerly.

---TEXTING---

Naruto: r u awake?

Hinata: ya, its only been a min. since we talked!

Naruto: ya, but still… idk.

Hinata: lol

Naruto: so r da otha grls awake?

Hinata: ya y?

Naruto: oh, just wonderin.

Hinata: ok…?

Naruto: can u txt me when ther sleepin? or do u fall asleep b4 dem?

Hinata: uh, okay, ill txt ya l8r.

Naruto: wait, r u showin dis 2 dem?

Hinata: no i just told dem im txtin u.

Naruto: o ok gud i dont want them looking at our txts.

Hinata: k i wont show them

Naruto: thx txt me wheneva u can bye

Hinata: k byee

---END OF TEXTING---

"Why can't you tell us what he said?" whined Temari.

"Because he asked me not to tell you!" said Hinata

Tenten said, "Did he ask you out?!"

"NO!"

"Jeez, it was just a question…"

"Sorry," said Hinata. "If he does ask me out, I'll give you all twenty each. I swear!"

"Fine," said Sakura.

"Let's go back," said Ino. "It's getting cold!"

They went back to Hina's house and finally fell asleep.

All of them except Hinata…

---TEXTING---

Hinata: ther asleep r u awake?

Naruto: kwl ya

Hinata: so wht u want 2 say 2 me?

Naruto: i 4got

Hinata: sure u did

Naruto: u dont belev me?

Hinata: no :P

Naruto: i did I swear

Hinata: k whteva u say

Naruto: :P

Hinata: lol so ill cya 2moro. Gtg b4 sum1 notices im txting byee 3

Naruto: k cya l8r bye

---END OF TEXTING---

_Hinata texted a heart to me! She's so pretty… And so sweet… I wish I had the guts to ask her out… Man, she's too cute! Ah…_

Naruto fell asleep thinking about Hinata.


End file.
